


Stay Awake

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Disco inferno, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Plane Crash, Survival, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: When Nick's plane goes down, Sharky is his only hope.--------------------Prompt Request:"Stay awake." + Nick and Sharky





	Stay Awake

"Nick, come on man. Stay awake!" Sharky called out, his voice rising with panic as he gently shook the pilot's shoulders. The debris of Carmina littered the forest around them. The bulk of the plane was partially suspended in the thick forest canopy where its wings were caught and perched at an angle in the branches. The cockpit window was broken, blood crusting around the edges. The pilot had attempted to get free of the wreckage only to fall the twelve feet to the ground. One leg was broken, ankle fractured, whether it was the fall or the crash that caused it, Sharky didn't know. Nick had one bullet wound to the shoulder, now smothered by the forest green hoodie of Sharky's. It was distorted a dark burgundy by the blood quickly seeping through it. "The deputy is coming. Just stay with me, buddy. Nick!"

 

He was answered by a shaky groan, the man’s eyes fluttering slowly behind the sunglasses. One of the lens were cracked, the frame dirtied by blood and soil. “Sharky?” Nick mumbled, giving another breathy groan soon after. His body writhed beneath the other man but it was enough to soothe the edge of Sharky’s panic.

 

“That’s good man. Keep talking to me. Come on.” He urged, looking around for anything he could use to help the other. They needed to find help. This part of the forest was too thick to be of any use to them. They were blindsided if anyone were to attack them. He cursed through clenched teeth as Nick let out a pained sound. Sharky turned his attention to the source and saw the mangled leg trying to move. “Don’t do that. Hold still man.” He directed, reaching for the pilot’s hands and moved them to the sweatshirt where the fabric was bunched up. “Hold this here, will ya? Come on. Ya gotta help me out here Nick.”

 

He was barely keeping it together as is. He didn’t know what he was doing aside from some quick first aid he’s seen the Deputy do on rare occasions. Mostly it was on other people and there was a lot of screaming and chaos at the time. He waited for Nick’s grasp to tighten on the sweatshirt before doing anything else. He pushed himself up to his feet, hearing the soft hiss from Nick’s lips. “Please....don’t leave me.” Nick begged.

 

Sharky gave him a pained look back, dropping back to his knees as he shook his head. He took Nick’s hand in his, patting the back of it in unsteady motions. “I won’t. I promise man. I just… I need to find something to fix that leg of yours. So we- fuck!” Sharky’s eyes noticed the blood soaking more completely through the sweatshirt. There was so much, covering his palms. “Shit- so we can get the fuck out of here. We need to get ya some help.”

 

Nick gave a shaky nod, it was more of a jerky motion that ended with another hiss through clenched teeth. His hands gripped the sweatshirt tighter, pulling pain across his features. Sharky cursed, shaking his head as he pushed up with shaky hands, getting back to his feet. It took a couple minutes of frantically searching the area of the wreckage to hopefully find something of use. He found a busted metal tool box with supplies littered inside. It was a very very basic emergency kit. Most of the supplies were missing and were probably scattered elsewhere but he managed to scrounge up a few rolls of gauze, some bandages, duct tape and a very sturdy stick. He quickly rushed back to Nick’s side and touched his hand, trying to get a sound from him. He was greeted by a groan as he eased the hoodie up to see the bullet wound. It was still bleeding. He fixed the sweatshirt, placing bandages in between it and the stained fabric. He tied the arms of it around Nick’s shoulder and used the tape to keep it from slipping. He took the stick and broke it in half, lining the broken lengths up on either side of Nick’s leg as he got ready. His hands were shaking as he gave a nervous breath.

 

“This is going to hurt like a motherfucker.” He warned.

 

Nick gave a soft whimper in anticipation. He took his hat off with his free hand and bit the bill of it, giving a nod with a muffled. “Just do it.” Sharky could see the pilot’s chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes squeezed shut behind the aviators.

 

He curled his fingers into his palms, tightly before finally forcing himself to move. He adjusted Nick’s leg carefully until it was straight and held the branches along his calve and up to his knee. He taped one loosely just above the ankle, trying to remember how the deputy did it once. His memory was fuzzy so he was trying his best. He did the same to the end up above his knee and taped it firmly in place. Then he used the duct tape to attach the branch on the opposite end, wrapping it around firmly on both ends to go around both branches and the leg. He made that tighter, hands stumbling clumsily each time Nick groaned or cried out. Once it was done, he sat back and looked the pilot over. Nick’s jaw went slack, the hat falling free from the hard bite, indenting the bill as he heaved and huffed out pained breaths.

 

“Come on buddy. You still with me?” Sharky was answered with a short nod. The pilot was pale, his fingers dug into the dark fabric of the hoodie. It was stained right through once again. His jaw clenched as he swallowed thickly. They needed to get moving. Help wouldn’t find them here. It took all he had to help Nick up to a sitting position. Sharky crouched down in front of him, nestled between the pilot’s legs as he reached back. “Nick, put your arms around my neck. I’m goin to carry you.” Nick was hesitant at first but complied. It took a few tries but Sharky managed to get Nick up onto his back. One leg wrapped awkwardly around his hip and the other was kept straight out in front of him. The pilot hung onto him with all his strength, near choking his counterpart but they managed. Neither of them were in a position to use a gun but Sharky brought one along just in case. Worst comes to worst, Nick will have to try and fire it for them.

 

He started the long trek through the steep terrain and forest. He trudged through knee deep grass, feet slipping on eroding softened soil and rocks that gave way. He nearly fell twice until they finally reached a main road. From there, Sharky was able to get an eye on where they were. Casting his gaze around, he headed the only direction he knew help would be. The heat of the sun was beating down upon their backs, sweat clinging to their skin. Every step was a jarring motion that made the breath catch in the  pilot’s throat. He gave out a shaky sound, forearms tightening their hold around Sharky’s shoulders and pressing against his throat. Sharky didn’t say anything, knowing well whatever pain the pilot was in, was excruciating. He didn’t blame him. After the first half mile, he felt Nick growing heavy against his back. He jostled him slightly, getting a groan from his throat, weak and weary.

 

“Come on, Nick. Stay awake. Please.” Sharky begged through panting breaths. The heat was unbearable this time of year. A humid mugginess that clung to his skin. Having an additional body against him didn’t help. The added weight made every step feel like he was pushing through quicksand.

 

“Sharky..” Nick murmured.

 

“That’s good. Keep talkin.” He urged.

 

“Bout what?”

 

“I don’t know. Sing somethin man. Anythin. Just keep talkin to me.” Nick gave a hoarse laugh, it was strained, pulled tight through his throat with effort.

 

“Can’t think of nothin.”

 

Sharky sighed as he started humming. It was shaky and out of rhythm but it was a start. Nick snorted when the tune clicked in his mind as he started singing to it. It was soft and mumbled but he worked out the chorus lines easy enough. “Burn baby burn.”

 

“Disco inferno!” Sharky pitched in. When nick forgot the lyrics, Sharky would help him out. It was possibly the worst rendition of Disco Inferno but hearing Nick murmuring out those lyrics was like heaven to Sharky’s ears. Every note, every syllable, every hot breath against his neck was another reassurance that Nick was awake and alive. Sharky pushed on, forcing his legs to keep moving even as his back ached and his knees threatened to buckle and almost did on a few different occasions. He’d stop every quarter mile or so, adjust Nick’s weight on his back and take a few deep breaths to fill his aching lungs. His eyes would gaze up and down the road, cursing the fact it was so damn quiet. Any other time these roadways were bustling with activity. There was always distant gunshots and revving engines but today, of all days, it was dead quiet. As if the entire world was watching his struggles with bated breath, waiting to see how this will end.

 

Three miles and he finally saw the off road trail that led back into the woods. Sharky breathed a sigh of relief, tilting his head back as he shifted the pilot’s weight. “You see that Nick? We’re almost there man.” He felt the heavy weight at his back, the sag of the pilot’s head against his shoulder. Sharky felt a sharp panic strike through him, searching his mind for when the weight was becoming more than it should be. When was it? _A mile back? Half a mile?_ “Shit. Shit, Nick? Nick come on man. Answer me!” He shifted unsteadily on his feet before pushing on at a faster pace. He stumbled off the flat top onto the dirt road, nearly pitching them forward in his rush. He cursed loudly, giving the man a jostle and shake here and there but he was still met with silence. “Come on, Nick.” He groaned as he rushed up the drive. The shuffle of his feet on the rocky trail was loud but his cries were louder.

 

“Help! Anybody!” He shouted towards the two story house, rounding the fence that lined the driveway. His eyes searched the open hangar and the empty yard as he stormed towards the front porch. A body moved just on the other side of the screen door, the soft crying of a baby rose out of the windows as the woman pushed the door wide open. Sharky lost his footing coming up the steps and dropped to his knees. Nick’s dead weight on his back causing him to land on the edge of the top step. One arm reached out to catch himself but the other stayed grasping the pilot to keep him from keeling forward.

 

“Oh my god! What happened? Nick!” The dark haired woman shrieked in alarm.

 

There was a scuffle of excitement inside the house where another woman came racing out the door, eyes wide with alarm. “Mrs. Rye, what’s wrong-oh my! Inside, quickly.”

 

Kim was already grasping at her husband’s limp form as she tried to help Sharky back on his feet. Sharky could barely move, pushing up off the steps with a groan. His legs didn’t want to budge but he was sure as hell not letting it go like this. With a little help, he was working his way inside with the two woman flanking him. The mystery woman was the local doctor that helped deliver baby Rye, there was a spread of her medical bag on the counter making a house call to visit Hope County’s newest member.

 

The women helped the pilot off of Sharky’s shoulders, maneuvering him onto the couch to check him over. Sharky was unsteady, his eyes fixed on the pale features and closed eyes. The aviators slipped off his face, hanging at an angle. The hat was stained in blood and fallen to the floor from being moved around. Sharky picked it up and folded it in his hand, his thumb rolling over the indented place from the earlier bite marks. He stumbled back, sinking down to the floor by the kitchen wall as the chaos of movement filled the room. Kim was being strong, holding herself firm as she helped the doctor peel the cluster of bandages and fabric back from his chest. He could see the desperation in Kim’s face as she clutched at her husband’s hand.

 

Everything was a blur after that, just a mixture of sounds and bodies. He didn’t realize when other people had come into the house or when the sun had dipped low beneath the horizon. He didn’t realize that any time had passed until Kim placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. He blinked, eyes heavy with sleep and hands clutching tight to the worn out hat in his fingers. She met him with a tired smile, her hair was a mess and her features shaded with weariness and faint relief. “He’s asking for you.” She informed.

 

Sharky’s lips parted, the question on his tongue before he realized. _Who?_ The sound never left his lips as she gestured for him to follow. It took a herculean effort to get his body to move, stiff and aching from over exertion. The muscles were coiled and tight. The space on the couch was empty now, the pilot had been moved upstairs with the extra bodies present, they had enough muscle to help get him somewhere more comfortable. Kim followed him, moving to Nick’s side to fix the blankets around his torso. His chest was bandages and wrapped up, a sheet pulled up to mid chest to keep him warm. The mess of brown locks was a wayward sweaty tangle but he looked clean, free of blood and grime. His busted aviators rested in the bedside table. A chair was already present, empty and awaiting Sharky to seat himself. Weary brown eyes gazed up at him, a smile pulling at the corner of Nick’s lips. Kim planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the two to talk.

 

“Hey there Sharky.” He greeted. The redneck smiled, reaching a hand out to Nick’s. The pilot took it, curling the fingers into a hard hold, a strong enough grip to keep it.

 

“Ya scared me there man.” Sharky sighed.

 

Nick swallowed and nodded in agreement. “I scared myself there for a bit.” He murmured. His fingers squeezed Sharky’s hand. “You did good, Sharky. You brought me back to my family man. I can’t repay you for that.”

 

Sharky’s face darkened with a red flush, he shook his head and gave a shaky little laugh. “Seein you with that baby girl of yours, gettin to watch her grow up is all I ask bro. That and if I let you die, Kim would totally have my ass mounted to the wall. Probably my nuts too.”

 

Nick let out a dry bark of laughter and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, she probably would.”

 

Sharky smiled more genuinely, letting out a quiet sigh as he sank back in the chair. His hands coming to rest in his lap, fingers bumping against the hard rim of the hat. “Oh, here man.” He held up the hat to the pilot.

 

Nick took it carefully and laughed, looking at the blood stains and the damage to the bill. He let out a soft sigh, thumb outlining the edge. “A souvenir.” He chuckled. “Man, the stories we’ll tell.”

 

“Yeah.” Sharky agreed as he sank back into the chair. They continued to talk quietly between each other. Going on for nearly an hour until Kim came back upstairs to usher them to bed. She double checked on Nick and offered the couch to Sharky to spend the night despite morning not being too far off. Sharky agreed, following her down the steps to the living room where a bed was made up already waiting for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her. A questioning look clouded his features before the smaller woman wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

 

“Thank you for bringing him home to us.” Kim spoke softly into his ear, a quiet sniffle rising between them. Sharky offered a firm hold back, it was awkward at first, not quite sure how to handle all of this appreciation and such. He felt the warmth returning to his cheeks as she unwrapped from his hold. Her eyes were damp, glistening with the swell of conflicting emotions but the look on her face told Sharky it was nothing but positive. He gave her a nod with a grunt of agreement, an awkward little shrug followed. He really didn’t know how else to handle this but she didn’t seem to mind. She placed a kiss on his cheek and gestured towards the couch. “If you need anything, feel free to ask. You can help yourself to the kitchen if you want.”

 

He made his way towards the couch and tugged at the blanket to peel it back. His eyes casting towards the steps when they creaked beneath Kim’s weight as she made her way back upstairs. He let out a deep relieved sigh and plopped down onto the cushion, sinking in. The weight of the day’s events rolling off of him, assured that his friend was safe, alive and with his family just one floor up.


End file.
